As compared with traditional wire-based networks, optical-fiber communication networks are capable of transmitting significantly more information at significantly higher speeds. Optical fibers, therefore, are being increasingly employed in communication networks.
Within fiber optic networks, optical fibers are commonly positioned within buffer tubes. Depending upon the number of buffer tubes within a particular cable, industry standards require that each buffer tube be a particular color.
Polypropylene is often used to form buffer tubes because of its desirable mechanical properties. One problem associated with the use of polypropylene is that stress whitening can occur when polypropylene is plastically deformed. Such deformation can occur during the manufacture or installation of optical-fiber cables and buffer tubes.
Accordingly, a need exists for polypropylene buffer tubes that have reduced stress whitening while fully complying with industry color standards.